Trish and Dez Like Each Other
by Iheartlovinglove
Summary: Clever title right. Just a series of unrelated oneshots about Trish and Dez my favorite pairing from Austin and Ally
1. First Kisses

**I do not own Austin and Ally. The oneshots in this story are not related to each other. **

"I can't believe this! The Ally Dawson got her first kiss before me," Trish yelled out as she began to lightly bang her head on the counter. Trish had just ran from the new yogurt shop in the mall when Ally sent her a text to meet her at Sonic Boom.

"Oh Trish, don't worry it will happen to you soon," Ally tried to comfort her friend. The blush was still evident on her cheeks from when she confessed Dallas had finally kissed her goodnight on their last date.

"Yeah, but your Ally goody two shoes let's not hold hands until we're divorced Dawson! If I haven't gotten some lip action by now there is no hope for me," Trish cried out as she lifted herself from the counter. She gave a forced sniffle and gestured her hand at a girl in the corner messing with a violin. "Before you know it ol' brace face Sally Jenkins will have kissed a guy!"

The girl scowled at Trish before sitting the violin down and stomping over to a boy eyeing a drum kit. She grabbed the boy by the collar and crashed her lips into his. She let go of the boy then smirked at Trish.

Trish frowned and then wailed, "No! I'm officially a loser!"

Ally watched Sally and the attacked drummer leave the store then she looked down at Trish. "Oh come on Trish," Ally said in a sympathetic tone. "Don't fake cry," she frowned and rubbed her friends shoulder. Ally glanced around the store to think of a solution. Her eyes lit up and she jumped in front of Trish. "I've got it!"

Trish looked up at her friend and raised her brow slightly. "I move away?"

Ally shook her head and smiled. "No silly, we just take the Sally Jenkins approach!"

"Be ugly," Trish asked in a curious tone.

"Trish! Be serious! And that's a terrible thing to say," Ally reprimanded.

"Molest teenaged drummers," Trish guessed again with an amused look on her face.

Ally face palmed and shook her head. She heard the familiar sound of Austin and Dez chuckling when she looked up to see the two heading up to the practice room.

"Hello, I'm depressed here Als make with the solution," Trish demanded as she crossed her arms.

A smile formed on Ally's lips as she watched Austin and Dez disappear into the room. Ally looked back down at Trish and explained her plan. "There is no rule about who you can and can not give your first kiss! Sally Jenkins kissed some rando guy but you can do one better and kiss a guy you are comfortable with!"

Trish eyed Ally as she thought over what the girl said. Trish nodded her head and unfolded her arms. "Okay I'm listening..."

"We happen to be best friends with two awesome guys who would do anything for us," Ally hinted as she walked over to a piano bench near the side of the store.

Trish followed her and raised a brow. "Wait, you mean Austin and Freckles?" Ally simply nodded with a smile on her face, happy to have come up with what she thought was a brilliant plan.

Trish thought it over for a moment before shrugging. "Makes me seem less desperate than Sally."

Ally smiled then clapped her hands. "Great! Oh Trish it will be perfect! I can do your hair and makeup and we can go shopping for a new dress!". The smile on Ally's lips fell and concern clouded her eyes when she turned to ask Trish a question.

Ally fiddled with the bottom of her dress and asked in a small voice, "So who are you going to choose?"

Trish folded her lips and looked up towards the sky. She grimaced and shook. "Definitely not Austin...he is like a brother," she made a gagging noise, "I think I threw up some in my mouth."

Ally let the smile return to her lips and Trish could see her relax. Trish smirked and said, "Besides you would have killed me in my sleep if I did."

Ally blushed and stammered' "What! No, I mean psh I have a boyfriend..."

"Yeah, and what's his name again," Trish teased.

"So, I guess you are going to kiss Dez," Ally said, changing the subject.

Trish made another gagging noise and pretended to stab herself in the heart.

"Come on Trish, Dez isn't that bad. I mean unless you think of him as a brother too?"

Trish rolled her eyes and grumbled, "I barely think of him as a human being."

Ally nudged her friend and reasoned. "Come on Trish we are all friends. Dez is a great guy and we can set up a cute little picnic for you two and have some scented candles and fresh flowers," Ally planned aloud with a dreamy look on her face.

Trish stood and said, "Yeah, I'm not doing that." Before Ally could protest Trish had walked away and was headed towards the stairs.

Trish opened the door to the practice room to see Dez and Austin sitting on the couch throwing up cheese curls and catching them in their mouths.

"Hey Trish," Austin greeted the girl with a bright smile and friendly wave.

"Get out," she pointed a thumb at the door and gave Austin a menacing look.

" Yes ma'am," Austin said in a shaky voice as he dashed out the door, closing it behind him.

She turned to Dez after watching Austin sprint out the door. He sat on the couch grinning up at Trish. He was unfazed by her threatening glare as usually so he continued catching cheese curls with his mouth and waited for Austin to gain the courage to come back.

Trish sat down on the couch beside him and snatched the bag of snacks from the boy.

He frowned at the girl and turned slightly to face her better. "What did I do this time," the boy asked. He took her behavior for anger since she took away his snack and had yet to speak to him. He saw something akin to nervousness flicker in her eyes before quickly being replaced with stubborn determination.

Before He could again ask her what was wrong he felt her grab the front of his shirt and forcefully pull him down to her lips. She held him there, molding her lips into his until finally she let go.

Dez looked at the girl in awe as his heart beat rapidly against his chest.

Trish licked her lips as she turned away from the boy. She lifted her lip a little and wrinkling her nose. "Taste like cheese curls," she murmured to herself.

Dez made a leap off the couch and stood in front of her with his arms stretched out wide. "Oh Trish! I never knew you felt this way!"

Trish looked at him as if he had grown two heads. "What are you on about freckles?"

Dez gave her a bashful look as his face mimicked the bright red of his hair. He put his arms down and held his hands together. "That you like me!". He shifted from side to side on his feet with a goofy smile plastered on his face. "Those tween sitcoms always say that when a girl acts like a bitter old witch with a stick up her butt it's cause she likes you," he pointed a finger at the girl and shouted, "and you like me!"

Trish stood to her feet and put her hands on her hips. "Did you just insult me," she sneered giving him a death glare.

Dez overlooked her threatening gaze and frowned. "I'm going on vacation for the rest of the week with my family," He perked up then continued, "but you can be my girlfriend as soon as we get back!"

Trish stood in shock while Dez gave her a quick hug before leaving the practice room. Trish shook out of her trance and yelled in a panicked voice, "I am not your girlfriend!"

(One Week Later)

Ally and Trish sat on Austin's bed eating popcorn and waiting for Austin to return with the sodas.

Trish picked up her phone to see another text from Dez. "Why won't he stop sending me messages! I've had to talk to him on the phone every night this week!". She growled and rolled her eyes, "And by talk on the phone I mean listen to him tell me stories about his nanny and how much he likes rice pudding!"

Ally furrowed her brows and said, "But you love rice pudding..."

"Who cares," Trish yelled out as she tossed her phone to the other side of Austin's room. "This is your fault anyway, you're the smart one here! You should have known the beanstock would have attachment issues."

Ally frowned and rubbed the side of her arm. "Well maybe you can just break up with him tonight?"

Trish gave Ally a wide eyed look. "What do you mean tonight?"

Ally grabbed a handful of popcorn before shrugging. "Dez is back from vacation so obviously he isn't going to miss movie night at his best friend's house."

Trish hopped off the bed and slipped into her flip flops. "Then see ya," Trish said as she headed towards the door.

"Trish wait," Ally tried to stop her friend by calling out to her.

Trish opened the door and felt herself run into something soft. She looked up to see Austin smiling down at her. "Don't worry I'm back with the drinks'" he said as he moved her back into the room.

"And I'm back with the me," all three friends heard a cheery voice say.

"Dez," Austin shouted as he sat the drinks down on his computer desk then rushed over to greet his best friend. The boys did their handshake while Ally got off the bed and grabbed Trish by the arm to keep her from escaping.

"Ally," Dez smiled brightly as he wrapped her in a hug. Trish tried to escape but Austin absentmindedly put an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey Dez! It's great to see you back," Ally chuckled as she hugged him back.

When the two friends parted Dez gave Austin an awkward look he thought passed as a unnoticeable signal. Austin immediately understood and cleared his throat. "So Ally have I ever showed you my mom's rose garden?"

"You mean those two rose bushes in your front yard," Ally asked with a confused look.

Austin took her by the shoulders and led her out the room. "Yeah sure that one!"

Trish understood what was happening and gave Ally a pleading look to stay. Before she knew it the duo was one and she was left alone with the tall boy.

She sighed and turned to see Dez giving her a dopey smile with his hands behind his back.

"Hey," the girl murmured, starting the conversation so it could soon be over with.

The boy didn't say anything but reached in the bag Trish hadn't noticed was on his shoulder. He grinned as he pulled out an item and handed it over to the girl with slightly shaking hands.

Trish raised a brow and held up the item. "Seriously, a rubber chicken?"

Dez nodded before swooping down and giving the girl a soft kiss on the cheek. He smiled and stood up straight. "And it's all the way from Maryland."

Trish squinted up at the boy and said in a dull voice, "Oh. Wow.". She tucked the rubber chicken under her arm and began, "Look Dez..."

Dez interrupted the girl by leaning down once more and kissing the girl gently on the lips. He pulled away and giggled to himself while the girl stood there dumbfounded.

"Sorry,I just thought about doing that the entire time I was gone.". He twisted from side to side with his hands behind his back and said, "You're my favorite girl to kiss.".

Trish blinked, still giving him a strange look, and asked, "Aren't I the only girl you've kissed?"

Dez nodded then shrugged. "Yeah but you're still my favorite," he said with a sincere smile.

Trish sighed as she put a hand to her forehead and closed her eyes. "Dez look we need to talk..."

"Okay," the boy responded as he sat in Austin's spinning chair and did a twirl before looking back up to Trish.

The girl opened her eyes and stepped closer to the boy. He gave a wide grin as he patted his knees. Trish rolled her eyes and let out an annoyed breath as she sat down sideways in his lap with her short legs dangling off the side.

She put the rubber chicken in her lap and looked down at it as she gathered what to say. 'You and I are over freckles...in fact we never started...yeah that should get the message across,' the girl thought to herself.

She looked over to the boy smiling dumbly at her. His eyes were innocent and wide, hopeful and trusting. A pang of unfamiliar guilt hit her and she suddenly felt ill. 'Yeah just tell someone with the innocence of a toddler that you stole their first kiss just because you were jealous of Ally and some geek...what jewel of a friend I've turned out to be,' she thought to herself.

Dez decided to take a moment of her silence to give her another quick kiss on the lips before burning bright red and looking at the ground bashfully.

"Okay, that's it," Trish began, "I just wanted to say," she looked over at the boy who was looking at her with those wide innocent blue eyes. "I just wanted to say...," she weakly began again.

She let her head drop then she sighed. She looked back up at the boy and grumbled, "Take me out for rice pudding tomorrow night."

The boy nodded excitededly before wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing his cheek to hers.

She shoved him away and lifted the rubber chicken in her lap. "I'm naming this dumb thing after you," she told the boy.

He put a hand to his chest and opened his mouth in a wide smile. "That is so sweet!".

Trish held back a laugh and shook her head. "Whatever Red." She got off his lap and went to open the door.

Austin and Ally fell to the carpet as soon as she opened the door.

They quickly stood and nonchalantly dusted themselves off. Ally smiled and said,"Good work Austin," she patted him on the back, "helping me uh..."

"Evesdrop," Trish offered as Ally gave her a nervous laugh and scooted off to sit on the bed.

Austin walked over to Dez and grabbed a soda off his computer desk. Dez tried to pull off a suave look as he whispered to Austin, "Taking my girl out for rice pudding tomorrow night...rubber chicken gift works every time."


	2. Little Nugget

**I do not own Austin and Ally. **

Trish gave Dez an annoyed look as she bit her lip and slightly flared her nostrils. He had been staring at her for the past five minutes showing no signs of stopping anytime soon.

"What is it looney bird," she said in annoyance as she tossed her magazine to the side. They had been hanging around the practice room until Austin and Ally returned from their date.

Dez furrowed his brows as he put his chin to his palms and his elbows to his knees. "Can I call you Chicken Nugget? Or just Nugget for short?"

"What," Trish asked with a deadpan expression.

Dez gave her a hard look, like he was studying her. He nodded and wagged a finger at her. "Yes, I shall call you nugget."

Trish rolled her eyes and decided she would play his stupid game. "And why is that you moron?"

Dez eyes lit up as he sat up straight and smiled. "Because you're tiny and plump like a little chicken nugget!"

Trish knitted her brows at the boy and glared. "Did you just call me plump?"

Dez nodded and smiled, "And tiny! You're so short with your red ketchup colored shirt...like a happy little chicken nugget!"

Trish grabbed the boy by the collar and snarled.

Dez gulped and whimpered, "Or not so happy..."

Trish lifted her fist up when Ally walked in. "Hey guys, aha Trish what are you doing," Ally shouted as she ran over and pulled her best friend away from the redhead.

"Hey Jellybean," Dez smiled at Ally and stood from the bench he had been seated on. He quickly recovered from Trish's attack and strode over to the fridge to grab a juice box.

Ally smiled at Dez and asked, "Hey Dez, why do you call me Jellybean?"

Dez smiled and waved a hand. "Oh Ally, that's easy...it's cuz you bounce around awkwardly when you dance...like a jumping bean!"

Ally frowned and crossed her arms as Trish rolled her eyes. "Are you going to let me hit him now?"

Dez took a sip of his juice box before walking over to Ally and lightly pinching her cheeks. "But it is mostly cause you are colorful and sweet like all my favorite kinds of jelly."

Ally smiled and wrapped her arms around Dez in a hug. "Aww Dez! That's so sweet! I love you, you silly goof!"

"Hey I thought I was the silly goof you loved," Austin feigned hurt as he walked into the practice room. "Was our date really that bad?"

Ally let go of Dez and made her way over to Austin. She wrapped her arms around his neck and grinned. They rubbed noses together and chuckled softly.

"Aren't Jellybean and Lemon so adorbs," Dez leaned over and said to Trish in a loud whisper.

Ally looked at Austin and asked, "Lemon?"

Austin smiled and explained, "My hair is such a bright blonde and I have a bright personality...at least according to Dez."

Trish threw up her hands and stood in the middle of the room. "They got Jellybean and Lemon and I got Chicken Nugget!"

Dez held up his hand to shush Trish but it was too late.

"Sweet man! You finally told her you call her your Little Nugget," Austin gave his blushing best friend a thumb up.

"You knew he called me that behind my back," Trish scoffed at Austin and gave him a look of disbelief. "I thought we we're friends!"

Austin gave Trish a strange look while Dez stood nervously in the background, waving his hands and willing his friend to shut his mouth. "Yeah cause he thinks you're really cute...like chicken nuggets," Austin raised his brows and turned to Dez, "That's what you said right?"

Dez rubbed the back of his neck and nodded awkwardly. Ally gave Dez a small smile as she took note of his heated blush. She glanced over at Trish who had removed all emotion from her face, although Ally knew her best friend had a million thoughts running through her mind.

Austin having missed all the cues from his best friend conti used. "Yeah it was between nugget and tamale because he thinks you're..."

Trish narrowed her eyes at Dez while interrupting Austin, "Let me guess, cause he thinks I love to eat at my grandma's house to stay nice and plump!"

Austin furrowed his brow and looked at Dez in confusion. "I thought you said it's cause she's hot?"

"It is," Dez said through his teeth as he made a cut it out motion with his hand.

Trish dropped the look of disgust she had on her face and repeated in shocked, "It is?". She watched Dez nod before a look of anger spread across her features again. "Then why did you call me plump?"

Once again Austin spoke up, still unfazed by the tension and awkwardness of the situation. "Yeah he said you're lips look juicy and plump," he put a hand over his stomach and said aloud, "I'm starting to crave chicken nuggets."

Ally swatted his chest and stepped back from him slightly. "Hey! You better not be!"

Austin chuckled and pulled Ally closer. "No, I have a sweet tooth Jellybean." He kissed her forehead then turned back to Trish who now held a confused but softer expression on her face. "He also mentioned something about you being tiny and small so he can carry you with him all day cause he has so much fun around you...or something like that..oh and he said," Austin spoke until he felt Dez shoving him.

"Okay that is more than enough," Dez spoke in a voice higher than usual. He pushed the couple out the door and and shut it behind him. He turned and leaned his back on the closed door and closed his eyes.

As he let out a relieved breath he heard someone clear their throat in front of them. He opened his eyes to reveal Trish giving him a hard look. He squealed and attempted to opened the door but she grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulled him back toward the center of the room.

She let him go and crossed her arms as he turned to face her, but with his head still held down. "Explain yourself carrot top."

Dez kicked his foot against the carpet and pouted his lip out slightly. "I think blabber mouth Lemon already told you everything."

Trish threw her arms to the side and said in a old voice, "Why wouldn't you start off with calling me cute or hot? You frickin called me plump? How was I suppose to know that's what chicken nugget meant?".

Dez blushed bright red and barely met Trish's eyes as he said, "Why would you think it meant something mean?"

Trish looked taken aback for a moment before she opened her mouth to reply.

"We spend so much time together and even more so now with Lemon and Jellybean dating that you should know I would never say anything hurtful to anyone...especially you," Dez spoke before Trish could say anything.

Trish opened and closed her mouth, for once not having anything to say.

"Even though you get annoyed and frustrated with me we still have a blast together...and you really are," he blushed but looked her straight in the eye this time, "Cute and stuff." He waited for her to respond but she just stood their giving him a blank look. He tapped his finger tips together and looked down at his shoes. "I mean it's okay if you don't you know...or me or whatever..."

Trish glanced at him and said in a voice he could barely hear, " You can call me your Little Nugget...I guess."

Dez looked up in shock but only saw her curls bouncing away as she headed toward the door. He watched her walk out the door then smiled to himself and clapped his hands.


	3. Hair

Trish walked into Sonic Boom in her leopard print heels and a blue looking jacket with a bright pink belt around her waist. "Guess who got a job at the hair Salon!"

Ally looked up from her songbook to see Trish doing a model spin. "Whoa Trish! You're hair looks awesome!". Ally came around the counter and nodded in approval of her friend's new look.

Instead of her usual frizzy curls her long hair was shiny and straight. It fell elegantly on her shoulders and the dark brown framed her face nicely.

She wiggled her brows and put a hand on her hip. "And all the dudes love it," she said teasingly as Ally rolled her eyes.

Just then Austin walked down from the practice room with Dez. Austin smiled as he smoothly walked over to Trish and Ally.

"Hey Als aren't you going to introduce us to you're cute friend," Austin said in a more friendly than flirtatious manor.

Ally chuckled and gestured to Trish. "Trish meet Austin, Austin meet Trish."

"Trish," both boys said simultaneously as their eyes widened and Trish's smirk grew.

Dez recovered quickly and said, "I guess we should have known from the tacky clothes."

Austin and Ally broke out it chuckles while the smirk on Trish's lips turned to a scowl.

"We are just kidding Trish, your hair looks awesome," Austin smiled and then nudged Dez.

"Yeah, we are use to you dressing tacky any way," Dez smiled then nudged Ally.

"Ow Dez, that was too hard," Ally complained as she rubbed her side, "You weren't suppose to nudge me any way."

"Or insult Trish again," Austin said shaking his head.

"It's okay guys, I know he's an idiot," Trish said sarcastically before leaning on the counter. "So are we doing movie night at Ally's tonight or what?"

"Yep meet me at the front of the mall at seven and I'll drive us over to Ally's place," Austin said before patting Dez on the back to signal for them to leave. The boys said their goodbyes and then Trish returned to the salon.

(Later that night at Austin's SUV)

Ally leaned against the passenger side of the vehicle while Dez and Austin practiced doing flips. "Boys," Ally muttered then looked up to see Trish. She looked over the girl's outfit which now consisted of cowboy boots, a blue dress and matching earrings, and she was carrying a cowboy hat.

Ally raised and brow and said, "Got fired and started working at the western shop."

"Quit and got asked out by some guy from Texas," Trish winked and flipped her dark locks. "It's the new hair.".

Austin spoke up and said, "That's awesome and all but I am so ready for movie night, I've been looking forward to it all day."

The other three friends agreed and they all piles into the vehicle.

Trish put on her seatbelt then asked Austin, "When are you going to get rid of this stuff in your backseat Moon? Me and beanstock here barely have enough room to breathe without sharing a frickin lung."

"What's that Trish," Austin yelled as he turned up the radio to drown out any further complaining she would do.

Trish smirked and rolled her eyes as she wiggled around in the seat. She took out her cellphone and started sending text to the guy from Texas she had lunch with, Houston.

Dez wiggled uncomfortably and pouted, "Can't you do that at Ally's house? Like you said there isn't much room back here and this is really uncomfortable."

"Like I care, there is a hot guy from Texas texting me freckles so back off," Trish replied harshly as she continued tapping on her phone.

Dez frowned, "But Trish!" He moved around again.

Trish continued to ignore him and grumbled, "Solve your own problems."

Dez furrowed his brows at the girl who clearly was being unreasonable and rude to someone who was suppose to be her friend. He at first wanted to snatch away her phone and toss it out the window, but as usual his calm nature took over and his optimism made him find a positive way to fix his problem.

He tried to adjust himself by moving closer to the door but that maneuver was in vain. He then decided to wiggle his arm from beside her and bend it in the air.

"Shesh, cut that out Dez I can't see my screen," Trish complained.

Dez was about to retort but saw she had returned to her conversation. He lifted his arm again but instead moved it behind her head and rested it her shoulder.

He waited to see if the girl would open the car door and shove him out but she simply lifted her hair from beneath his arm and brushed over her shoulder to where his hand lay. He watched her type away on her phone and assumed she had not noticed.

'This is way more comfortable than her shoved against my arm ' he thought to himself. He looked at the hair that now covered his hand. 'Gee her hair sure is long...and it looks so shiny' he thought.

He begin to feel the stands with his finger tips and noted how soft it felt.

Trish looked over at him and grumbled, "Just because I didn't kill you for putting your arm on my shoulder doesn't mean I won't stab you for messing up my hair...and am only letting you get this close so you will stop fidgeting like a caffeine induced squirrel."

Dez held up his hand in surrender and widened his eyes before the girl went back to typing.

A few moments passed before Dez looked down at her hair again. 'Trish is so mean, no way can her hair be that shiny and soft with a rabid dog attitude like hers...well sometimes rabid she can be a friendly dog sometimes...like a yorkie' he thought.

During his random thought process he began absentmindedly stroking her hair. His fingers ran through her dark hair in gentle patterns while he continued to think.

Trish was sending a winky face to Houston when something caught her off guard. Dez was playing with her hair again and this time he let his fingers run the length of her hair, gently starting from her scalp to her newly trimmed ends. She cleared her throat and shot him a glare but he didn't seem to be paying attention. She decided to take her hand and brush her hair to her other shoulder.

Dez felt Trish move her hair when he broke out of his thoughts. He shrugged and looked to the front seat to see Austin ans Ally singing along to whatever song was on the radio. Once again he looked down at the hair that was closer to him than before.

'I bet it smells awesome,' he thought, 'hair that soft and shiny must smell like...fruits...or gingerbread houses...'

"Or peanut butter," Dez said, continuing his thought aloud.

Trish looked up at him and gave him a strange look. "What is wrong with you?"

Dez didn't respond as the hand that was not placed other shoulder reached up and gently lifted her hair. He brought his face nearer to hers and took a whiff of her hair. He smiled and looked into her wide eyes. "It smells like pineapples."

Before Trish could recover to yell at him for being so close she heard Ally clear her throat.

Austin had turned down the music once they pulled into Ally's driveway. Ally had turned in her seat to see why she hadn't heard the back door open yet, when she was surprised to see Dez with his arm around Trish and their faces so close together.

"Should I leave you two alone," she asked in a half teasing half serious tone.

"No," Trish finally spoke but not with as much force as she usually used.

Dez released Trish and opened to door to get out the vehicle with Trish following. Trish waited for Ally to stand beside her while Dez ran to do flips with Austin in the yard.

"I guess you did say all the dudes love it," Ally teases as Trish stuck her tongue out at her.


	4. Zaliens

Dez nervously held his hands together as he awkwardly tiptoed into Trish's basement. He gulped as he stopped in the middle of the rainbow carpet. "Uh, Trish," he began in a cautious tone, "What did I do?"

Trish raised a brow as she walked down the stairs to her basement converted to stylish bedroom (well stylish according to her). She let out a laugh and replied, "Nothing that I'm aware of...why weirdo?"

Dez didn't look comforted by her response as he glanced around the room and noticed the only exits were blocked by her being in front of the stairs to the door and a wardrobe blocking the near ceiling window. He looked back at the girl who was waiting impatiently for an answer. "It's just that...you never invite me over to your house," he pouted his bottom lip and continued, "even when you ask Austin and Ally to come over for movie nights."

"Well you come any way don't you," Trish mumbled as she walked past him and to a book shelf in the corner. There of course were no books on the shelf but she fumbled through a few cases. "Besides, I didn't ask you to come over so we could watch movies."

A look of fear appeared on Dez's face and he began to slowly back away towards the stairs. "I knew it," he shrieked, "You're finally going to turn me into a stuffed Dez and add me to Ally's weird collection of stuffed pets!"

Trish looked over her shoulder at him with her eyes narrowed and her nose scrunched up. "You idiot," she turned around and hit the boy with a plastic case.

He flinched and let out a yelp before slowly taking the case in a trembling hand. He read the case and looked up at the girl. "You got the new Zalien Ten video game?" Trish nodded. The look of terror completely vanished from the boys face and a bright smile spread across his lips. "Sweet!"

Trish rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah, I got it yesterday. Ally isn't really into video games and Austin only likes the Zalien movies not so much the games for it so I figured...you would want to play it."

Dez's smile got wider and he jumped slightly. "Would I ever! This is going to be awesome!"

Trish held back her own smile and forced a look of disinterest. "Whatever, I'll put it in then. You can make yourself comfortable."

Dez shrugged and took off his backpack, tossing it to the side of the room. He then took off his orange pants after slipping out of his purple shoes. He grabbed a controller off the coffee table in the room and stood in front of the tv.

Trish had put the game in and turned on the tv before grabbing the controller beside the game system and turning around. Her eyes widened and she dropped her jaw. "Dez! Why am I seeing little red dinosaurs playing banjos!"

Dez glanced down at his boxers and smiled up at the girl. "Cool right! My mom got um for me last weekend."

Trish kept her eyes on the carpet as she walked to stand beside him and looked up at the screen to start the game. "I meant why aren't you wearing pants?"

She saw him wave a hand out the corner of her eye as he replied, "Silly, you said get comfortable. I always play video games minus the pants. Keeps me focused!"

"You're crazy," Trish mumbled under her breath as she selected her character and waited for Dez to do the same.

The two played the game for the next hour, shouting and cheering as they took on different battles and quest in the game. Dez saved Trish from being zapped a few times and Trish humored him by returning one of his many attempts to high five her.

Trish paused the game and sat her controller on the table. Dez gave her a look of confusion but sat his controller down too. "What's up," he asked before his eyes widened and that look of terror from earlier returned, "You haven't changed your mind about not stuffing have you?"

Trish tried to fight off another smile but only suppressed it enough for the corner of her lip twitch slightly. "No," she said simply before sitting down on the yellow couch behind her.

Dez looked around then mimicked her action of sitting on the couch. "So what now?" He gave her a bright smile and slapped his hands down on his knees.

Trish held a dead-panned expression and stated, "Let's watch a Zalien movie."

Dez looked slightly surprised but he loved the franchise and they had seen one of the films at the theater before so what could be the harm. "Sure! We never can watch them when Ally is here, she gets freaked out by all the awesome Zalien brains," he said in a humorous manner.

The corner of the teenaged girl's lip twitched again but her features held indifference as she stood from the couch and selected one of the movies to watch. She put in the disk and returned to her spot on the couch. She glanced over at Dez who was bent over his knees, playing with his socks. She cleared her throat and said, "I should probably turn down the lights like at the theater."

Dez sat up and nodded. "Yeah, that is a great idea! Oh," he said excitedly as he hopped off the couch and grabbed his backpack he had disregarded once they started playing the video game. He opened the bag and pulled out a pouch of different candies. "I've got snacks!"

Trish folded her lips and nodded her head. "That wouldn't be the special bag of candy you never share with us at Sonic Boom would it?"

Dez squinted his eyes as he looked down at the bag he held up in his hand. He looked back up at the girl and shrugged. "I guess it is...but I can share it with you."

Trish turned away from the boy so he wouldn't see her bite her lip to stop from smiling. "Just put your pants back on freckles." She heard him groan but once she turned down the lights and walked back to the couch he was once again in bright orange pants.

"Start the movie! Start the movie," he cheered and clapped his hands. Trish grabbed the remote beside her and hit the play button.

As the previews began she looked over at the boy quickly then turned her attention back towards the tv. She folded her arms around her and rocked a little from side to side. "Darn," she shouted.

Dez jumped slightly as he looked down at the girl. "What's wrong Trish?"

She smacked her lips and hit a palm to her forehead. "I forgot how cold it gets down here during this time of year!"

"You mean summer," Dez asked innocently as he knitted his brows together.

"Yes summer," she said through gritted teeth as she glared at him. He gulped before she stood from her seat and grabbed a blanket off her bed. She sat back down and placed it over her legs. She looked over and saw he had turned his attention back to the screen. She turned her head in the other direction and took a breath before facing front again. She bite her lip then put on her best face.

"You idiot, scoot over here! If you catch a cold from it getting too chilly down here you'll be sneezing all week," she said with a scowl on her face. She made a dramatic shuddering movement and scrunched up her nose, "And imagine how grossed out everyone will be from you spreading your Dez germs."

Dez looked at her as if he did not mind getting sick. "Nah, I don't think it will be that," he began to say before Trish interrupted.

"Do you want to take that chance? Especially after that time you sneezed on Ally's songbook," she said in a warning tone.

Dez gulped and hopped over closer to Trish. He lifted the blanket and sat with his leg against hers. His eyes were wide as he looked down at her and said, "That was the worst experience I've had in my life! Who knew Ally could be so barbarous!"

Trish nodded and then looked back at the screen. She felt his eyes leave her and go back to the screen. She was settling into the warmth of the blanket and his closeness that she felt her eye lids get heavy. She snuggled into the cushions of the couch and let her arm brush against his. She was about to let out a content sigh when she heard the boy beside her clear his throat.

She looked up to see the boy looking down at her. She waited for him to say something but when he didn't she asked, "What do you want ginger?"

He shook his head and in the light of the screen she could see his cheeks darken. "Nothing," he handed her the bag of candy, "Would you like some snacks?"

Trish gave him a skeptical look as she reached into the bag and took out a piece of chocolate. "Thanks," she mumbled before turning away.

After the movie ended Trish lifted her head, that had somehow found its way to Dez's shoulder, and pushed the blanket away from them. She stood and turned the lights back up as Dez stood from his seat.

She folded her arms and looked at Dez with a raised brow. "Okay freckles, movie's over. Hit the road."

Dez didn't look surprised as he slipped his shoes back on and put his backpack on his shoulders. He walked over to the girl and held the straps of his bag as he shifted side to side on his heels.

She raised her brow higher and asked, "Is there a problem?"

Dez looked like he was about to throw up as he tried desperately to make eye contact but continued to shy away and glance at the wall behind her. He heard her growl with impatience before he finally looked down at the ground and asked, "Are you trying to secretly date me?"

Trish was grateful the boy head yet to look up from the carpet as her usual stone expression had broken. She looked nervous and baffled as she prayed for the blush that was dying to burst to subside. She clenched her fist hopping to send a shock to her brain for something witty and demeaning to say to the boy in front of her.

As she watched him slowly raise his head to look at her, she thanked God that her brain had finally kicked in and her look of indifference and annoyance returned to her face. She tilted her head and said, "Seriously Dez."

Dez stepped back just slightly, so it was almost unnoticeable. "You called me Dez..."

Trish bit her tongue and let out a breath through her nostrils before saying, "Well dumbo that's your name."

Dez let a smile creep onto his face as he folded his hands behind his back. "Yeah, but I didn't think you knew that...seeing as you always call me something more colorful."

"Rude, not colorful looney bird," she said calmly as she flipped some of her hair over her shoulder. "You can leave now."

Dez frowned a little and put his hands behind his back as he leaned down slightly to whisper to her. "I don't know how to end a date. Should I hug you or something?"

Trish couldn't help the tint on her cheeks that was barely visible as she pushed him away. "This is not a date!"

Dez nodded and stood straight. "You're right, don't want to move things too fast." He nodded over at the candy bag he left on the couch. "You can be in charge of the date candy, okay."

Trish growled and pointed her finger towards the stairs. "Leave now and for the last time we are not dating."

Dez waved goodbye to Trish and scampered up the stairs and out the door. Trish watched the boy leave and once the door had shut she let the scowl drop from her face. She smiled to herself as she walked over to the couch and picked up Dez's sacred bag of goodies. She placed them on her bookshelf and smiled at the overstuffed bag. She glanced at the couch and then chuckled to herself as she walked over to her desk to mess with her laptop.


End file.
